Magazine Couple
by Fidyagami
Summary: Pernah dengar kan, majalah yang selalu diterbitkan oleh Seiretei? Hanya majalah bulanan yang ditulis oleh anggota gotei 13. Kemudian, mari kita intip berita yang sudah ditulis oleh mereka tentang Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Hm, semua punya mata/ just for fun!


**DISCLAIMER © TITE KUBO**

 **Warning : OOC, semi CANON, typo (s), just for fun. My first Ichiruki ff.**

.

.

.

.

.

Apa kalian tahu kesibukan seorang Kuchiki Rukia sekarang?

Baiklah, dia sebagai bangsawan. Dia juga wakil kapten divisi tiga belas, dia sebagai panitia akademi _Shinigami_ , dia juga bertanggung jawab atas _Shinigami Daikou_. Tentunya dia masuk ke dalam Perkumpulan _Shinigami_ Wanita walau sering absen. Terkadang Byakuya mengajaknya minum teh bersama.

* * *

"Kuchiki!"

Rukia menoleh, baru saja dia akan menuju ke divisi tiga belas seseorang memanggilnya.

"Bisa tolong tanda tangan ini sebentar?"

Sebentar? Rukia melirik setumpukan kertas setinggi dua kaki yang berada di tangan Kira. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin ini bisa diselesaikannya dalam waktu sebentar.

"Itu apa?"

"Ini adalah surat izin kami untuk memakai ruang berlatih divisi tiga belas, Ukitake- _taicho_ telah menyetujuinya."

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tumpukan surat izin itu.

"Dan juga, jam dua nanti kau diharuskan hadir ke Akademi." Setelah itu Kira pergi dari hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungnya sebelum Rukia sempat berbalik, "Rukia- _chan_ , ada rapat perkumpulan para _Shinigami_ perempuan siang ini, jangan lupa ya! Kau sering tidak hadir."

Rukia berbalik dan mendapati Matsumoto. Ah, bahkan merasakan _reiatsu_ -nya saja Rukia tidak sempat.

"Rukia- _chan_! _Sou-taicho_ memanggilmu, katanya kau harus segera ke dunia manusia sekarang juga. Karena _Shinigami Daikou_ sedang ada masalah!" Kotetsu meneriakinya dari ujung lorong.

Rukia mengumpulkan semua pemberitahuan itu. Yang mana dulu yang akan di hadirinya kalau seperti ini? Kepalanya berdenyut, mungkin dia akan pulang saja ke kediamannya untuk menyelesaikan menandatangani tumpukan kertas ini dulu, lalu menampilkan muka di Akademi, kemudian tanda tangan absen di ruang perkumpulan _Shinigami_ Wanita, setelah itu menuju ke dunia manusia. Apa ada lagi?

Langkah kaki Rukia terhenti karena Byakuya berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil memandang kolam ikan Koi dengan pandangan datar.

"Rukia kau ada waktu? Mari kita minum teh bersama."

Dan hal ini juga tidak bisa ia tinggalkan tentunya.

* * *

Lalu, bagaimana dengan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo?

Apa kalian tahu kesibukannya sekarang? Baik. Semuanya akan dijabarkan.

Selain seorang dokter, ia adalah seorang _Shinigami Daikou_. Kalau di rumah, ia sebagai seorang kakak pelindung. Kadang membantu ayahnya memeriksa pasien di klinik. Ia juga sebagai teman yang baik bagi orang di sekelilingnya. Jika Rukia bermain ke dunia manusia, tentu saja ia akan berperan sebagai pelindungnya.

"Kurosaki- _san_ , pasien anda sedang menunggu, sepertinya kita akan melaksanakan operasi sekarang juga!"

Ichigo bergegas berdiri menyambar jaket putih dokternya. Dengan tergesa ia berlari keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu itu. Belum sampai ia menuju ke ruang operasi, lencana _Shinigami_ -nya berbunyi.

Oh, jangan sekarang.

 _Hollow_ datang—mungkin berharap Ishida atau Chad atau siapa saja yang bisa menggantikannya. Jangan sekarang! Dia harus menolong kehidupan seseorang di dalam sana.

Kesalahan satu lagi, ponselnya lupa ia matikan.

"Hallo, Yuzu."

"Karin- _chan_ sedang melawan _hollow, oni-chan_ dimana?" suara nyaring Yuzu terdengar dari seberang.

Pasti Karin menggunakan senjata dari Urahara yang tidak masuk akal itu. Semenjak Ichigo kehilangan kekuatan _Shinigami_ -nya dulu, kekuatan roh Karin semakin besar. Ia bahkan rela membunuh _hollow-hollow_ itu dengan berbagai macam alat yang dibelinya dari Urahara.

"Ichigooo!"

Tidak salah lagi, teriakan keras itu milik suara yang dikenalnya. Sedetik kemudian dia mendapati tendangan di kepalanya. Kalau Kon yang mendapati ini, pasti ia akan bilang : Bahkan tendangannya pun sangat terasa indah.

"Kalau datang mendadak jangan main kasar, Rukia!"

Rukia berdiri tegap dibalik gigai miliknya. "Aku dengar kau banyak melalaikan tugas _Shinigami_ -mu! Dasar merepotkan!" Rukia berteriak lantang. Bersukur lorong ruang operasi sangat sepi. Jangan tanya apakah orang dalam ruang operasi mendengarnya. Ia sedang tidak peduli.

Ichigo mengusap kasar wajahnya. Yang mana dulu yang harus dikerjakannya sekarang?

Dan perdebatan bersama Rukia pun tidak bisa ditinggalkannya.

* * *

"Apa ada misi baru lagi di dunia ini?" Ichigo meletakan dua gelas jus jeruk di atas meja ruang tamunya. Kemudian ia ikut duduk di samping Rukia. Ah, sudah lama sekali kebersamaan ini tidak tercipta. Rukia selalu saja sibuk.

"Memangnya harus ada misi aku kemari? Kau tidak suka? Kau seharusnya bilang: Aku sangat merindukanmu, Rukia. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Rukia meminum gelas bagiannya sampai setengah. Hari ini cukup membuatnya haus mengingat harus menunggu Ichigo pulang dari Rumah Sakit.

"Apa aku seromantis itu?" Ichigo merenggangkan ototnya sesaat. Hari ini seperti biasanya ia selalu sibuk. Bahkan hari minggu pun tidak pernah ia lewatkan untuk bersantai. Diliriknya wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Wanita itu tengah membaca sebuah majalah. "Majalah apa itu?" tanyanya tertarik.

"Oh ini, majalah bulanan _Soul Society_. Baru terbit hari ini." Rukia mengangkat majalahnya, terlihat _cover_ depan yang sangat _familiar_. "Selain memberimu sedikit ocehan, aku juga mau menunjukan ini padamu. Makanya aku mampir kemari."

Mata Ichigo melebar melihat itu. "Ke-kenapa ada diriku juga, dan kau?" katanya tak percaya.

Rukia mengedikan bahunya, hal ini tidak membuatnya merasa terkejut. "Kebetulan bulan ini sedang membahas tentang kita."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Ichigo tertarik untuk melihatnya, kepalanya mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"Bukankah kau tadi sibuk dengan pasienmu!?"

"Siapa yang menulis ini?" tanya Ichigo tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Entahlah, tapi aku pernah menulis catatan tentang _Shinigami Daikou_." Rukia berkata bangga.

Ichigo mengingat itu, catatan itu berupa kegiatan yang dilakukannya di dunia manusia. Kalau tidak salah yang diilustrasikan Rukia berupa gambar abstrak Chappy-nya. Dan itu diperlihatkannya pada Ukitake- _taicho_ sebagai laporannya. Yang lebih tidak disangka, majalah berupa laporan Rukia itu malah pernah terbit! Memalukan sekali.

"Tunggu, jangan dibalik, aku mau membaca bagian ini!"

Ada salah satu bagian lembar kelima yang menarik perhatiannya. Judul berita di lembar tersebut adalah : 'Shinigami Daikou yang selalu menyelamatkan Seiretei'.

Ichigo mengembangkan senyumnya. Kalau berita seperti ini dia sangat setuju. "Ini berita yang bagus."

Sudut bibir Rukia berkedut, baru melihat itu saja sudah bangga. "Coba kau lihat yang ini." Rukia membalik ke belakang lembaran majalah itu.

Isi dari halaman tersebut adalah : 'Shinigami Daikou selalu Memanggil para Taicho Gotei 13 dengan Nama Kecil. Beberapa Taicho memprotes'.

Mata Ichigo menyipit. Ia tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca paragraph di bawah judul yang dibacanya. Ia sudah tahu _Taicho_ devisi berapa yang akan memprotesnya. Sementara itu Rukia terkikik.

"Baiklah, aku ingin membaca bagianmu." Ichigo mengambil alih majalah, membalik halaman, mencari berita tentang Rukia. Akhirnya ia mendapatkannya.

'Kuchiki Rukia, Isunya akan naik pangkat menjadi Taicho'.

Ichigo melirik Rukia yang sudah memasang tampang bangga. "Benarkah?"

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi _Bangkai_ -ku akan sempurna."

Kemudian ada judul di halaman yang sama terbaca oleh Ichigo : 'Kuchiki Rukia, bila menjadi Taicho, siapa yang bertugas mengawasi Shinigami Daikou?'

Alis Ichigo mendadak mengkerut. Mendadak hatinya terhempas kalau benar ini terjadi. Sebenarnya ia ingin membaca lebih dalam paragrap di bawah judul itu. Hanya saja, ia akan semakin merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Rukia menyadari perubahan ekspresi mengeras Ichigo. "Baru gosip, jangan khawatir. Entah siapa yang menulisnya."

Ichigo melanjutkan membali halaman majalah itu. diraihnya jus jeruk yang ada di atas meja untuk diteguknya. Selanjutnya ia tertarik membaca isi dari halaman yang berjudul: 'Bangsawan Kuchiki: Kuchiki Rukia. Kapan menerima lamaran? Atau sibuk saja mengejar kursi Taicho?'

Mendadak muka Rukia bersemu. Telapak tanganya menghalangi halaman tersebut agar Ichigo tidak membacanya.

"Jadi, kau dilamar? Lalu aku bagaimana?" Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Rukia. Membaca bagian ini membuat Ichigo lumayan cemburu pada kekasihnya.

"Itukan hanya gosip, Ichigo! Kau jangan marah." Tangan Rukia membalik halaman selanjutnya. "Tidak ada lamaran yang akan diterima, tenang saja!" Rukia berusaha menenangkan Ichigo sebelum pria itu marah duluan.

Mata Ichigo kembali membaca halaman selanjutnya dengan judul : 'Apakah hubungan antara Shinigami Daikou dengan Fukutaicho devisi tiga belas adalah hubungan terlarang?'

Rukia langsung bersuara. "Aku tahu siapa yang menulis bagian ini! Matsumoto yang menulisnya, jangan diambil hati, Ichigo. Terkadang otaknya diluar dari seorang _Shinigami_." Rukia tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ada-ada saja. Tapi, hubungan kita memang bukan hubungan terlarang, kan?"

Rukia menggeleng mantap sembari tersenyum. "Tenang saja."

Pada halaman berikutnya ternyata sudah di bagian tengah majalah, pada bagian itu hanya ada foto Ichigo yang sedang memegang Zangetsu dengan posisi kuda-kuda akan mengeluarkan _Getsugayatensho_ , dan di sampingnya ada poto Rukia sedang memegang _Sode no Shirayuki_ (entah siapa yang mengambil gambar tersebut, pasti sedikit memakai Photoshop).

Ichigo tersenyum geli, "tidak buruk." Komentarnya sambil menghadap Rukia, lalu mengecup kepala Rukia sekilas.

Rukia terdiam sesaat karena Ichigo telah mencuri cium tanpa aba-aba. "Kau boleh merobek bagian itu, kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu." Ichigo melepas bagian tengah majalah dan menaruhnya di atas meja, "mungkin akan ku tempel di kamar."

"Baiklah halaman selanjutnyaaa!" ujar Rukia menanti berita apa lagi yang tertulis selanjutnya.

'Kuchiki-taicho No Comment pada pacar Adiknya' _._

Sebelum Ichigo membaca bagian itu, Rukia membalik lagi halamannya. Seharusnya bagian itu sudah dirobeknya lalu di buang saja. Lagipula semua isinya berasa benar-benar mengundang amarah Ichigo.

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh membaca bagian itu?" Ichigo memprotes.

"Aku tidak mau kau ke _Soul Society_ setelah membaca itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja ke halaman berikutnya."

'Abarai Fukutaicho Sebenarnya Memiliki Perasaan Pada Kuchiki Rukia'.

Ichigo menggeram, instingnya yang mengatakan Renji menyukai Rukia ternyata benar selama ini.

"Nah yang ini juga tidak perlu dibaca. Aku dan Renji hanya bersahabat kok!" Rukia langsung meluruskan situasinya.

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai ke bagian akhir, isi paragrap terakhir berjudul : 'Begitu Banyak Shinigami Pria Yang Tertarik pada Matsumoto Fukutaicho'.

Mata Rukia dan Ichigo menyipit. Judul kali ini keluar dari topik antara mereka berdua. "Yah, tidak diragukan lagi siapa yang menulis tentang kita kali ini," Rukia bisa menduga dari isi akhir yang tertera kalau Rangiku-lah yang menulis semua isi berita kali ini.

"Tentu saja," sahut Ichigo. "Kalau divisi tiga belas yang menulisnya, pasti isinya tentang Ukitake- _taicho_."

Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau divisi sebelas yang menulis majalah, pasti tentang kekejaman." Pria berambut jingga itu membayangkan Kenpachi yang sedang menebas apapun dengan nafsu membunuhnya. Dan karena kahayalan itu dia bergidik ngeri.

"Benar," balas Rukia. "Baiklah, karena kau selesai membacanya, aku akan pulang sekarang." Rukia menutup majalah itu dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel kecilnya.

"Kemana? Bukankah kita sudah ada di rumah?"

"Pulang ke _Soul Society_ , Ichigo. Aku kesini hanya ingin memperlihatkan majalah ini saja." Rukia mengangkat ranselnya bersiap akan berdiri tapi Ichigo menahan tangannya.

"Aku masih merindukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N)**

 _Ini hasil dari keisengan saya saat nonton Bleach bagian : Rukia yang membuat laporan tentang Shinigami Daikou ke Ukitake-taicho. Tapi digambarin Rukia pake sketsa Chappy, di sana Ichigo protes gak terima dirinya digambarkan sebagai chappy hahaha. Mereka cuteee sekali :3_

 _Mungkin juga gaje yak fiknya, gantung? Yes. Mohon maafkan saya._

 _Baiklah, sebagai pembaca yang baik harus meninggalkan jejak yaaah.. hohoho  
_

 _Salam Chappy._

 _Fidy_


End file.
